Uncontrollable
by RogueWritingsOfaLoon
Summary: Kathryn Blake has control issues, she always has to be in control, ever since she hit the change, but when her parents die and she moves to England her previously controllable life changes to a whirlwind of pranks, love, friendship, and death eaters


**Title : _Uncontrollable_**

**Summary: Kathryn Blake has control issues, she always has to be in control, ever since she hit the change, but when her parents die and she moves to England her previously controllable life changes to a whirlwind of pranks, love, friendship, death eaters and a new power.**

**A/N: NO I sadly do not own Harry Potter, or any other know writings. Now here is a little summary of Kat, our dear main character.**

**Name: Kathryn Alexandra Blake**  
**Fact: she is from a long line of Shapeshifters but because she isn't pure shapeshifter she is only uncontrollable on NEW MOONS**  
**Blood Status: Pureblood**

_**Chapter 1, moon status 7 days until New Moon**_  
The wind whipped at my face. It was raining AGAIN in London, for the third day in a row sheets of cold heavy rain poured down from above soaking me to the bone.  
"Nessa! Jeez, hold up, not all of us are track stars!" I yelled at the mess of short red hair swerving around in the mass of people in front of me.  
"Kat, I told you! Hogwarts doesn't have muggle sports! I am a chaser! Now hurry up! We will miss the train!" Nessa yelled at me above the noise of the station, grabbing my arm she yanked me through the throng of muggles.  
"Well in America we do more than sitting on brooms and buzzing around with weird balls! We do stuff like hurdles and cross-country." I told her, it was an endless fight between us, she played wizard sports on flying sticks and I was used to jumping fifty inch hurdles and running a mile or two in the foothills.  
"Well I tried your muggle sports when we get to Hogwarts your trying my sports." She smiled her evil smile. I couldn't help but shudder. Flying sounded… uncomfortable. I rolled my eyes at her.  
"Here we are! You go first!" she grinned at me. I laughed, she thought running full speed at a magical brick wall would scare me? Well good for her, but I could see the magic in the wall, and identify it too. I laughed at her and ran full tilt at the magic stones. I didn't get two steps onto the platform when I ran full force into something hard. Why would they put a wall so close to the entrance? I thought as I landed rather ungracefully on my back.  
"Ow." I hissed through my teeth, I lifted my head only to rest it back down. Obviously hit my head to hard I thought to myself. The dizziness washed away but the screwy vision was still there because it looked like the wall I ran into was a guy my age with soft hazel eyes and messy black hair.  
"OW!" screamed the wall in a screechy voice, I rubbed my temples, who knew talking walls could be so loud, well that WAS what I thought until my head stopped spinning enough to see it was in fact a boy my age who was offering me a hand. I glanced up at him and grabbed his hand.  
"Sorry, my bad." He said with a smile and a heavy English accent, his eyes crinkled slightly and his smile was slightly crooked.  
"Well… thanks for the hand and all but I really must find a compartment." I smiled at him as I pulled myself up in one swift movement. I grabbed my cart and pushed it towards the crimson train.  
"Saw somebody getting friendly with James Potter!" Nessa grinned opening the compartment door. I made a point of rolling my eyes at her. She just grinned stupidly. But that was Nessa, she was smart and athletic, she had it all, but when it came to boys she was hopeless, maybe even more hopeless than me.  
"Oh yeah, Woo! Dayyum he is pretty!" I laughed, my voice laced heavily with sarcasm. Nessa glared at me, but of course she couldn't hide the laughter in her eyes.  
"Nessa, Nessa, Nessa. You are one batty lady." I sighed as I stretched out on the seat, taking off my heavy hoody to use as I pillow leaving me clad in a red tank top and jean shorts. I had not expected people to join out compartment. I shut my eyes and was quickly in a peaceful sleep.

I was rather rudely awakened by a fast and persistent knocking on the compartment door. "Nessssss deal with it." I groaned in my sleep, rolling over and covering my head with my bunched up sweater. Nessa didn't answer me or the door and that's when I noticed I couldn't feel her in the compartment. I groggily opened my eyes and was rather surprised to see she was gone. The door started to yell something about 'hurrying my ass up before they died' I blinked a couple more times and rolled rather ungracefully off the seat before I realized there was somebody behind the talking door. Knowing somebody was there that I didn't know woke me up. I jumped up in a single sleek move and was opening the door with my wand in hand in under a second.  
"Yes?" I asked the three boys trying to come into the compartment.  
"Hurry, we just jinxed Evans we need to hide." The tallest boy said in a slightly worried and rather rushed tone. I nodded, opening the door. They felt like a decent lot, not particularly dangerous. They all piled in and I closed the door and locked it.  
The boys quickly introduced themselves as Sirius Black, James Potter and Remus Lupin. They also said that their friend Peter Pettigrew would be along after he got back from the trolley. I had nodded and listened as they rambled on and on about pranks and Quidditch, answering their questions like 'are you new. Where are you from, what sports do you play.' Pretty much every question they could ask about a person. I told them the truth for the most part, skipping out slightly on some more dramatic stuff. After I answered the question they would give me their answer and thoughts on the topic. It was nearly fifteen minutes before Nessa came back. When she did it took a while to explain why the boys where in our compartment.  
"Wow. I surprised they could wake you Kat, I mean, yeah, if anybody could it would be them, but you could sleep through a massacre." Nessa laughed after she had heard the story. The boys laughed as well.  
"Yeah, when we found her she was sleep talking about flying clouds of chocolate icing and the evil hummingbirds trying to kill her and steal her cloud." The dirty blond haired boy named Remus laughed. I glared at the lot of them while I silently and without a wand caused Remus's hair to turn bright fuchsia. I couldn't help but let out a sinister laugh at the shocked faces. Of course Remus didn't care about his hair, apparently being able to do magic without a wand was extremely rare.  
"HOW IN MERLINS NAME DID YOU DO THAT! YOUR HANDS NEVER TOUCHED YOU WAND!" Remus yelled at me rather loudly. Needless to say I was shocked.  
"Uhhh, my tutor taught me when I was thirteen." I muttered slightly confused at the big deal. Everybody got wide eyes and saggy mouths then.  
"Thirteen?"  
"What else can you do?"  
"Can you teach me?"  
"Will you marry me?"  
everybody was talking at once and I just sat there trying to take back the past couple minutes. The talking just went on as I squeezed my eyes shut and forced myself not the think obliviate to strongly.  
"LOOK! ITS NOT A BIG DEAL SO SHUT YOUR FLIPPING TRAPS BEFORE I SHUT THEM FOR YOU!" I cried you desperately. Everybody stopped.  
"Remus, she scares me." Sirius and James whispered in unison.  
"Me too." Remus whispered back, all three of them slightly pale, I hear their blood pulsing faster throughout their body, just beneath their skin. Nessa just smiled, she knew that it was when I didn't flip out over something that one should be scared.  
"She is more scary than Evans." James whispered, never taking his eyes off me. I sighed.  
"Calm down, please. Its just that its not a big deal for me and in my family stuff like that is everyday stuff. I'd rather not have a spotlight in this case…" I trailed off trying to explain. They couldn't know about how the Blake line NEEDED to know wandless magic, especially now. Maybe they understood a bit because they quickly let it go, letting the subject move to Quidditch. I partook a bit but for the most part just took comfort in their easy going nature and calm demeanor. I was quickly lost in my own thoughts glazing out the window and before I knew it I was yet again asleep.

_If you give in don't give up… to make your own you must plow through thorns…to trust one you must trust the other… there can't be light without dark…_

my dreams swirled around my head, my own thoughts talking to me through the images in my sleep. Hiking a waterfall, thick thorns hiding something from view, a mule pulling until its legs collapsed. All these images and more swirled through my head at a mile a minute. The churning of thought in my sleep seemed to go on forever, end yet, they were barely there at all, or so it seemed. I re-awoke to the train jolting to a stop and the heavy thud of my head hitting the wall because of the jolt. Whoever I had been sleeping on lightly laughed to themselves as I groaned and tried to blink away the sleepy haze. By the time I had everybody was standing already. I stretched and yawned loudly. Nessa muttered something about the feast waking me up, although I paid very little mind to the conversation around me. I stood up and reached towards my trunk, arching my back to and standing slightly on my tiptoes. I wasn't short, a nice five foot eight, but I seemed to think I was much shorter. Remus shook his head as James threw his hand up and easily grabbed my trunk with a single hand, I pouted slightly taking it from him.  
"I could have got it." I muttered under my breath, everybody just chuckled as we clambered off the crimson steam engine.

**Okay, so this chap was short but it was the first one. not really sure where this story is going, but yea, ill do my best to update once a week, depending on its stats, but i only just turned 14 so please keep a open mind? anyway, thanks for reading, hope to see you soon.**


End file.
